write_epic_battles_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Bugs vs Scourge the Hedgehog
Two evil cocky counterparts of Bugs Badster and Sonic the Hedgehog, who are Kings prepare to fight until the death!, Who can win? Introduction Wiz: Into te fiction, ever exists evil counterparts of one hero.... Anti-Sky: This 2 evil counterparts also are Kings and also has a cocky personality. Jack: And this guys are Shadow Bugs, the Evil Bugs Badster! Hunter: And Scourge the Hedgehog, the Evil Sonic! Rock: And now it's time to show the intro! (Many peoples are clamming and screaming in emotion) WRITE ANY BATTLE YOU WANT MAKE! JUST CAN BE A VICTOR! THIS IS.... WRITE EPIC BATTLES! Pre-Fight Shadow Bugs do a Portal and teleports into the Archie Sonic Universe. Shadow Bugs: Well, it's time the King starts to make Chaos, hahaha! Shadow Bugs suddenly decide use a Gun shooting Bullets making explosions in everywhere, scaring the people. Suddenly Scourge was fighting with Sonic until kicked him in the ground and was seeing Shadow Bugs making destruction. Scourge: Hey you, if you want make destruction here, you need fight with the King Baby! Shadow Bugs: So you're a King eh? Well I'm to a King, it's time to show who is better King now! SB pointed at Scourge with his Guns as Scourge put on a combat position. SHOWTIME!!! Fight Shadow Bugs shoots Bullets at Scourge who is dodging them until he kicked him and uppercutted him and he is running punching Shadow Bugs alot of times, SB is trying to punch Scourge who is dodging. Scourge: You're too slow! Scourge tried to do a Homming Attack but SB pull out a Giant Mallet smacking Scourge doing a Shockwave sends him to fly until the ground. Scourge gets up and tried to attack Shadow Bugs with a Spindash slashing throught SB chest but Shadow Bugs regenerates. Scourge: Wha- Bugs suddenly punches Scourge in the face sending him to a wall. Scourge then decide use the Chaos Control to teleport behind Shadow Bugs kicking him in the head sending him away. Then both decide runs to eachother starting a Fist-Fight until Shadow Bugs kicks Scourge away and do alot of Portals hitting Scourge in everywhere until he kicked Scourge on the ground. Scourge was hurt and he slowly gets up, humilliated he was growling in a mad exprettion he decide show he is the King! Scourge: ENOUGH, NOBODY MESSES WITH THE KING! Scourge runs at him uppercutting his stomach and punching him alot of times until kicked Shadow Bugs into the air and then Scourge kicked Shadow Bugs on a wall. Shadow Bugs: So you're being serious now huh? I can be too! Shadow Bugs suddenly uses an Hyper Carrot becoming on Super Shadow Bugs! He suddenly flies at Scourge punching him alot of times speedblitzing him until he flied on circles punching Scourge alot of times until he kicked Scourge on the ground slamming him punching his face and throwing him away and flied at him punching him on a Brickwall breaking it. Scourge now angrily decide gets up and take out an Anarchy Beryl and becomed into Super Scourgee! Scourge suddenly was smirking. Scourge: All hail to the king baby! Shadow Bugs: Let's see now who is the Best King! Both flies at eachother starting a Fist-Fight until Scourge spinned Shadow Bugs grabbing hi Ear throwing him away but Bugs recovers and flies at Scourge and both are colliding fists until Shadow Bugs use his Giant Mallet smacking Scourge away making a Shockwave sending him to a wall! Scourge growled and Spindashed at Shadow Bugs slashing him but Bugs wasn't affected. Scourge tried punch him in the ground, slamming him punching him to kill him but it no works and Scourge strangled him but Shadow Bugs kicked him to a wall. Then both starts punching eacother many times... This stilled until Scourge returned to normal! Scourge was hurt into the ground, weakened. Scourge: No, that's not all, nobody messes with the King! Shadow Bugs grabbed Scourge punching him in the face knocking him. Shadow Bugs: It's time to show I'm the king from a Once! Shadow Bugs threw Scourge on a BlackHole and is in a Dimension with alot of BlackHoles. Scourge suddenly weak up. Scourge: Wha- Shadow Bugs flies at Scourge with his Lightsaber cutting Scourge's chest in a Half and Scourge yelled in pain and was bleeding. Suddenly Shadow Bugs is slashing with his Lightsaber at Scourge throught his Flesh making he was bleeding yelling in pain until Shadow Bugs use his Giant Mallet smacking Scourge's body breaking his body parts. Shadow Bugs then punches thought Scourge's chest making he screams in Pain removing his Heart throwing it to a BlackHole with Scourge's Remains, killing him instantly. K.O! Shadow Bugs: I'm the King here baby! Shadow Bugs teleports of a Portal going to Archie Sonic Universe destroying Archie Sonic Universe. Results THIS WINNER OF THIS FIGHT IS.... SHADOW BUGS!!! Final Point Sky: Whoa, who can said Shadow Bugs end killing Scourge so brutally! Anti-Sky: Shadow Bugs is stronger, durable, has toonforce, regeneration, smart, and reality warping. Jack: But Scourge has equal speed and can too equalizes Super Shadow Bugs with Super Scourge. Rock: But Shadow Bugs can simply catch Scourge in a portal, or change bodies with Scourge and use his high arsenal to kill him! Hunter: It seems Scourge end being dethroned to the death! Advantages and Disadvantages Winner Shadow Bugs +Stronger +Durable +Regeneration can help him +Toonforce +Smarter +Arsenal +Reality Warping =Speed =Super Shadow Bugs equal to Super Scourge Losser Scourge the Hedgehog =Speed =Super Scourge is equal to Shadow Bugs -Basically almost everything Category:Skyblazero Category:Battles of Write Epic Battles